Wireless communication devices with global location navigation system (GNSS) capability are becoming more prevalent. These devices depend on RF signals received from satellites for calculating position. However, these satellite signals are weak and are attenuated when inside buildings such that wireless devices can no longer obtain a lock on the signals and thus can no longer determine location.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.